particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rildanor Premier
Fire Brick Red|Seats1 Title = National Assembly Seats|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Canton Governorships|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.rildanorpremier.rl|politics = |political parties = |elections = }} Rildanor Premier is a far-right, nationalistic, authoritarian and fascist party in Rildanor. It was founded in December 4125 by Louis Laurens (also the first leader) and Adrian Serre (also the first deputy leader) after the collapse of far-right party PIN (later Parti Unité) and the economic crisis brought on mostly by the collapsed Parti Libéral. Noel Allais is the current President (Head of State) and who stood for Rildanor Premier. They are believed to have some homophobic and anti-religious ideals that have not yet been very publicly explored by the party. History Foundation and Early Success (December 4125-May 4128) The party was founded in December 4125 by Louis Laurens and Adrien Serre after they saw the economic troubles brought mostly on by the Parti Libéral. The party had unusually large early success. In its first election, held in December 4127, Rildanor Premier became the largest party with 19 seats out of 75, as well as two out of five Canton governorships (the most of any party at the time.) While it did not win the presidency, the vote was very close with Rildanor Premier achieving about 46% of the votes in the second round. It also negotiated four cabinet seats in its Cabinet Proposal of December 4127: Head of Government, which made leader Louis Laurens the Premier Ministre (Prime Minister); Minister for Foreign Affairs, which put deputy leader and governor for Tiralouse Adrien Serre into the position; Minister for Defence; and Minister for Justice. This success is largely attributed to a hunger for right-wing politics brought on by economic struggle, as well as the party's success before the election of 4127, where it changed a whole number of laws (it was successful in withdrawing from the Anti-Fascist Treaty; banning the desecration of the flag; changing the law to allow for government surveillance; and by instituting laws which meant citizens had to carry identity cards at all times. The party was unsuccessful in a variety of other suggestions, however.) The party focused on prison reform (banned wages, forced work, repealing prisoners right to vote_ for a short while, and was mostly successful, though they were not able to stop prisoners being able to vote. Anti-Communism Treaty (June 4128-November 4129) The party next focused on its draft for the Anti-Communism Treaty, which had three articles: * Article 1 - Summary: Ratifiers may not nationalise energy and the decision may not be left to local governments. * Article 2 - Summary: Ratifiers may not nationalise industry, wholly or mostly. * Article 3: Ratifiers of this treaty agree to actively seek out extreme communism and to halt the progress of extreme communism, particularly in government. This article may be interpreted by each ratifying nation in various ways. After announcing the treaty in a worldwide press release in June 4128 the party focused on reaching out to parties in other nations to encourage them to ratify the treaty. Rildanor itself did not comply with Article 1, and so the party also attempted to change the laws on energy regulation. Cabinet Conflict (December 4129-) In the December 4129 elections Rildanor Premier lost two seats but still remained the largest party. It also won the presidency and put Noel Allais in the position. It supported a a cabinet proposal put forward by Front National which gave the party a plethora of cabinet positions, but the bill lost by just one seat. A cabinet suggested by Parti Nationaliste did succeed but gave Rildanor Premier no positions, which leader Laurens called "vile" and "undemocratic". It was unusual as 1République, who was offered no positions, supported the proposal (which would have not succeeded otherwise). Clearly, secret deals and negotiations had taken place. A counter-proposal was put forward by Rildanor Premier. Elections Key Beliefs Nationalism Rildanor Premier believes in building a powerful Rildanor, and the party has little regard for inclusive ideals, international aid or globalisation. You might regard them as isolationist. Rildanor is broadly against immigration and wants a very strict. Authoritarianism Rildanor Premier believes in an armed police, surveillance, a controlled media and disagrees with the freedom of information laws. Anti-Communism They beleive that communism is "dangerous" and leads to the "collapse" of any country that adopts it. They argue that socialism is just a "mask" for true communism. Strong Military The party thinks Rildanor needs a strong military and believes it needs to be "unrestricted." They beleive in the use of chemical weapons and biological weapons as a last resort. They beleive nuclear weapons should only be used in retaliation, however. Economic Reform They blame le Parti Libéral for the nation's economic crisis and think Rildanor should cut foreign aid and non-essential expenditure. The "Free Rildanor" Campaign They wish to withdraw from a whole host of left-wing and "unnecessary" treaties.